


Why are you crying love?

by cbchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Getting Together, Jisung is the best friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie
Summary: "Hey, why are you crying love?", the love in chan's eyes was incredible, you could basically see it from metres away. Chan slowly lifted his hand and whipped the tears of the youngers cheeks and cupping them afterwards.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 32





	Why are you crying love?

When chan finally came home after an exhausting week at University he wasn't planning on doing anything especially not running hours in the rain searching for his stepbrother but here he was. 

As soon as he opened the door his parents were talking loudly, his stepmom crying on the phone while his dad tried to calm her down running up and down in the kitchen.

"Hey.. I'm home?", Chan sounded very unsure as he greeted his parents both of their heads shooting up in synch.

"Oh my god chris! Have you seen Felix?", his dad jumped up and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.   
"Felix? No, isn't he supposed to be at home at this time normally?", Chan asked taking of his shoes.

"Normally yes, but he hasn't gotten home yet and he's not answering his phone either. We called all of his friends but they said he left school right after it ended", his stepmom cried still on the phone with someone.

"I'll find him!", chris said putting on his shoes again and rushing out of the door.

And here he was running in the rain searching for felix. He wasn't sure where he exactly had to search since chan was so busy with university that he barely had the chance to call the younger or to visit his family at all what made him feel guilty even though Felix said countless times that it was okay and he had nothing to be sorry for. "Fuck", chan whispered stopping at a bus station as he tried to clear his mind. 

As soon as he catched his breath he started running again, to the only place he could think of where he could be. Chan would probably start crying if he wouldn't find felix there, since, when he thought of it now, he knew nothing about him after six years of practically living together. Chan knew what Felix liked when he was 13 but as soon as Chan gratuated and went to university they never really spent time together anymore. And that was two years ago, Felix was 18 now and chan had no clue what he liked, if he ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend in that time, hell he didn't even know the names of his friends besides Jisung he heard a few stories of. 

When chan arrived at the small pavilion on the playground, where he and felix first went to after a fight with their parents, and he saw the younger boy sitting there, legs pulled up to his chest, the hood pulled over his head and his eyes starring into nothing, a sigh of relief left him. 

He slowly approached him not wanting to scare him but Felix's head shot up as chan took the first few steps in his direction.  
"Chris..", felix whispered standing up and running into the direction of the older boy.

"Hey lixie", Chan greeted him, pulling him tightly against his chest not wanting to let go. "Mom and dad said you didn't come home after school", chan said when both sat down in the small pavilion secure from the rain pouring outside. Felix nodded, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", chan patted the youngers back running small circles on it.  
"A few boys in school found out that I'm in love with someone, they probably overheard it when I talked with hyunjin", and Chan could curse himself, he wanted to be the older brother to take care of him, but he still knew nothing about Felix's current life. "And they catched me after school today and asked if...", Felix swallowed hard. "If it was you I'm in love with, since I don't seem to be myself since you gratuated. And- and I couldn't say anything it was like my throat was tightened. They assumed they were right and made fun of me for... for being a gay slut that- that would fall for his own brother", he explained small tears building up in his eyes as he spoke.  
"Were they right?", Chan asked.  
"W-what?"

"Were they right?"

"Uh.. I- I... they are. They are right I'm a useless gay slut who falls for his own brother", felix was crying, the now big tears made it's way down his cheeks washing away the old tear stains and creating new ones.

"You're not a useless slut you know", chan inhaled sharply as he took felix smaller hand in his own. "If any we're both useless gay sluts that fall for their own brother", chan whispered, pressing his lips against Felix cheek.

"What do you mean?", Felix asked, his eyes sparkled with hope and a small smile built up on his lips making his freckles glow.

"I mean, that you have no idea of how long I've been in love with you and it broke my heart as I gratuated and had to move. I wanted to stay with you so badly take you to school and pick you up afterwards. I wanted to kiss you everytime you had a good grade and hug you when you're class was exhausting, but I was barely able to even text you and ask you how you've been and what you did today. I'm really sorry for that lix", Chan said while starring at the double swing on the playground. Small sniffles interrupted his thoughts and as he looked at Felix, tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

"Hey, why are you crying love?", the love in chan's eyes was incredible, you could basically see it from metres away. Chan slowly lifted his hand and whipped the tears of the youngers cheeks and cupping them afterwards. 

"I'm... I'm just so happy, I could never imagine that you would feel the same", a smile formed on Felix's lips as he looked up and saw chan smiling at him. "You are beautiful", Chan whispered leaning closer to him. 

"Can I kiss you?", he asked only a few centimetres away from Felix's lips and his eyes switching between the youngers eyes and lips. "Please"  
Chan didn't hesitate for another second leaning in and closing the gap between their lips. As soon as he started to move his lips against Felix's the younger returned it now moving his lips in synch with chan's. Chan's lips fitted perfectly on Felix's and his heart beat so hard in his chest that Felix's thought it would burst out every moment. 

"We should go back home mh? Mom and dad are worried", chan whispered leaving a few pecks on Felix's forehead.

"But how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Us...?", Felix sounded unsure as he looked up in chan's face still seated in the older's lap.

"I love you and I really wanna be open about us, but I think we should hide it at least from our family", Chan answered stroking his hair slightly.

"I know and I love you too, thank you for everything chris", Felix smiled hugging chan from his position. 

"Oh my god Felix! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?Where-" "Mom, I'm okay", Felix interrupted her smiling at his mom. "Thank god, we were so worried about", his mom hugged him a few tears escaped her eyes while doing so. 

"Please never do that again okay?", Chan's dad smiled and Felix nodded. "I'm sorry for worrying you"  
"No please, thank god chris found you"

Their mom ruffled their hair once more before letting both of them go upstairs to their rooms. "Chris, I feel like I'm betraying them", Felix mumbled as he tugged on chan's, still completely wet, hoodie.  
"I know lix, but we can't just tell 'em. We just got together and I don't wanna risk us on our first day dating", chan whispered back, hugging Felix closer to his chest.

"I know.. but-"  
"We're going through this together, okay? You're not alone and if you need anything call me, text me I'll make sure to always have a free minute for you. Okay?" he asked, his lips pressing a few pecks on Felix's face and hair. 

"Mmh, thank you Chris", Felix smiled his freckles glowing in the soft light of their hallway. Chan took the youngers hand in his and squeezed it a few times before he pressed a kiss on the back of his hand. 

"I'll go shower now, you can come to my room if you're finished", chan left a few pecks on the youngers lips before disappearing in his room.

Felix went into his own room waiting for the shower to be turned on to call jisung.

"OH MY GOD JISUNG!!", Felix screamed in the phone as the other picked up the phone. "Wahhhh why are you screaming?!", Jisung screamed back and Felix chuckled a bit.

"You know that chan came back today right?", He asked. "Oh my god yes yes, go tell me. Did you guys fuck?", jisung answered immediately making Felix blush and the pink colour appearing on his cheek as he thought about it.   
"Noo, we didn't I'm not like you and minho. But.. we kissed. And chan confessed", he whispered, a shocked gasp was heard from Jisung. 

"YOU GUYS KISSED? ARE YOU A COUPLE NOW? IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!", jisung squeaked loudly, automatically wanting to know how it happened. Felix had to explain the whole story going in every detail, he talked so long that he didn't even notice chan standing in the doorway.

"Hey love, who are your talking to?", Chan asked back hugging Felix as he sat down on the bed behind him. 

"Oh hey, I'm talking to Jis- wow", Felix interrupted himself as he noticed that Chan wasn't wearing anything to cover his upper body. 

"You can go shower now", chan whispered in Felix's ear making him shiver slightly. "O-okay" "I'll wait for you", he kissed his lips shortly before walking back in his own room.

"What was that?", Jisung asked shocked making Felix jump in surprise.  
"He- I dunno" "wow he has such an effect on you to make you speechless", jisung laughed at him. 

"I'll let you shower now, you're boyfriend is waiting for you and you don't wanna make him wait to long, don't you?" jisung mocked and giggled afterwards.  
"See you on Monday"

"Yeah see you", felix mumbled before ending the call still speechless from seeing chan shirtless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally able to post a step brother story, I've been trying for so long but never finished one because I'm so lazy..
> 
> But I finally made it and I hope you enjoyed it a little bit, thank you for reading this ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


End file.
